


Easy on the Eyes

by dkwilliams



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Lord Peter is fascinated by many things about Harriet Vane





	Easy on the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/gifts).



Check out my other vids on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q/videos) and on [my website](http://video.inkquill.com)

 


End file.
